Jack Rakan
Jack Rakan '(ジャック・ラカン, ''Jakku Rakan), full name '''Jacobus Rakan, also known as Rakan of the Thousand Blades and the Man Who Cannot Die, is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu. He is the large, dark-skinned member of Nagi Springfield's group, Ala Rubra. His dark skin being is due to the fact that he is a member of the Hellas race. He has been referred to several times as the Ultimate Broken Character, a reference to RPG characters whose stats and abilities are so powerful that they are almost unbeatable. Biography Early Life Almost nothing of Rakan's life before the war in the magical world is known save for the fact he was likely born in the Hellas Empire. Great Mage War :Main article: Great Mage War Jack had been hired to take out a "group of elites", consisting at that time of Nagi Springfield, Albireo Imma, Eishun Konoe, and Filius Zect. After thirteen hours of fighting, the battle between Jack and Nagi finally came to a draw and Jack ended up joining the group himself. As the war in the Terras Magicus started, the great Nagi guerrilla knights inherited a losing battle. They started fighting on the confederation side, from way out at the Argyre borders to right on the front lines, fighting the war practically single-handedly. Amongst their enemies, the group members gained various epithets, such as Red-Haired Demon of the Confederation and the Man of a Thousand Spells. By the time of the Great Bridge Recapture Operation, Ala Rubra had finally gained their legendary status, which happened together with the turning point of the war itself. After this legendary battle, Gateau Vandenburg and Takamichi Takahata joined the group as new allies and friends. After the War Ala Rubra became even more famous after the end of the war and were considered from that moment on asto be the heroes of the Magical World. The group split up into two groups, with Nagi, Eishun, Rakan, and Albireo traveling together. After participating in the rescue of princess Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, it is unknown what Jack Rakan did with his time. Powers and Abilities *'Physical Ability': One of the reasons he is so dangerous, especially in hand to hand combat, is because of his overwhelming strength that very few can handle. He is also extremely willful, enough so that he fights for thirteen hours without fear *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jack Rakan is an extremely powerful and high level warrior of close-quarters combat. So much so that he is unrivaled in a close range fight, trying to fight him at hand to hand combat is considered suicide. *'Intellectual Ability: Despite his ridiculous personality, Rakan is actually a very intelligent fighter, analyzing enemy abilities and finding weaknesses in them. This does not only apply to defeating enemy techniques, but also copying them as well. *'Magical Prowess': He has a massive amount of both ki ''and magical power. The natural raw power of either are both very destructive. So much so that he can cause massive destruction and break through other dimensions through willpower by simply using will power to release his magical and ''ki ''power. *'Pactio: Armiger Milliplex' (lit. ''Carrier of Many Weapons): His pactio artifact is called Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Prosopon (lit. The Hero of a Thousand Faces). His artifact can transform into any type of weapon at his will. In his words his artifact can transform into "any shape imaginable", from multiple weapons of any kind to armor (which can act as replacement limbs if need be). Appearances *''The Unsung War'' Category:Ala Rubra Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Supernatural Characters